


Perfectly Happy

by pianissimo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dís Feels, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianissimo/pseuds/pianissimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can make you happy, Dis.”</p><p>However faint it may have been, a light had shined in Dis’ eyes as she watched Dwalin speak. What felt like the beginnings of tears formed in her eyes and she smiled brightly, whispering sweetly, “I know you can. You already have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first Hobbit ficlet so I hope you all enjoy it!

Normally, she enjoyed parties. She loved to sing and dance around the hall, never sitting down until her father commanded her to do so. She would dance with her brothers, her husband, and her sons. Her smile would be as bright as the jeweled tiara upon her head.

This party, however, was not one she wished to attend.

She let out a sigh, willing herself to melt into the metal of her chair so she would not have to dance with these so-called ‘noble’ dwarrows. She allowed her eyes to scan the area where other dwarrowdams were dancing cross the floor with well-to-do merchants. Even her brothers were dancing, though Thorin was enjoying it less than Frerin. The last ball that was held in this fashion was intended to have Princess Dis find a husband—and she had. His name was Vili; a miner who had snuck in for the food. 

Her father had certainly given quite the show when she told him that she had chosen Vili to be her husband. Why would the princess choose to marry a lowly miner? He had nothing to offer her—no large sums of money or jewels to bathe her in. But it was not money she cared for, it was how he made her smile when he tried to distract her with desserts and silly jokes about the guards. It was how at ease she felt when she offered him a dance and he took her hand. She felt happiness, true happiness. Thrain nearly forbade her from seeing him, had she not threatened to not give him grandchildren if she was married to any other. Vili was her One. A year or two later and with the proper courting procedures, Dis and Vili had been married and with him, she was blessed with two boys from Mahal, Fili and Kili. But then of course, happiness could not last long within the line of Durin, she had lost her beloved Vili in a tragic mining accident.

Her two boys had become her life and she would never let them want for anything. Fili, her little lion that would become heir to the throne, looked so much like his father with his blonde hair and blue eyes. And Kili, so young and full of life, looked more like her brothers with each passing day. A smile appeared on her face when she caught a flash of yellow locks in the crowds of people, followed by a sharp laugh that could only be Kili’s—at least they were enjoying the party.

So caught up in her thoughts, the princess had not heard approaching footsteps, “Dear sister, you should not sulk so,” his voice nearly made her jump out of her seat. 

Dis tilted her head slightly and made a small motion to the ground, “I was simply resting my feet. It’s a good thing that we pride ourselves in our jewels and riches, because our skill in dancing is rather poor.” 

“I find that hard to believe. I, for one, never stepped on your foot once during lessons.” A laugh escaped and broke the princess’s blank expression; she glanced to her oldest brother with a weak smile,

“Brother, if you had to listen to the same thing over and over again, you would be just like me,” Dis laughed and turned her head back towards the crowd. “I’ll have you know that I hadn’t even danced with five of those fools and I had gotten two marriage offers.” A snicker came from her left and she tried not to smirk, putting on a tone of indifference, “Why can’t they allow me to mourn in peace?”

She felt the warmth of Thorin’s hand upon her shoulder and she sighed, touching it with her own hand, “It’s been almost fifteen years, Dis, you know you must remarry,” Thorin whispered to her.

She took a deep breath and nodded, “I know.” She gently pat Thorin’s hand, not taking her eyes from the crowd, “I suppose I should be thankful that father is allowing me to pick again.”

“He trusts you, Dis, and so do I.” For a moment, Dis turned her dark sapphire-like eyes at her brother and smiled,

“I appreciate that,” she carefully removed Thorin’s hand from her shoulder and went to stand up, “I would also appreciate it if you kept an eye on the boys if I must make a decision by the end of the night.” She stood tall and proud, hands folded neatly in front of her, gazing out at her people with a spark of hope in her eyes, as if scanning for a familiar miner attempting to steal food from tables. Alas there was no one. A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, “Though I cannot promise what may happen to my next partner if I must endure another story of how he gained his riches.”

A soft chuckle escaped Thorin as he went to stand beside his sister; “Perhaps I should spare you then from such torture.” He leaned in a little closer, “Dwalin has requested a dance.”

Dis snickered softly, “You best not deny it, brother. Wouldn’t want to offend him, now would you?”

She could practically hear Thorin roll his eyes and kept a mischievous glint in her eyes. “With you, Dis,” Thorin groaned and Dis glanced towards him, questions already posed on her lips but Thorin continued, “Best not deny him, dear sister. Wouldn’t want to offend him, now would you?” Thorin threw it right back at her with a serious look on his expression and Dis clamped her mouth right shut. A small smile managed to tug its way on to Thorin’s face.

That had surprised her, though she would not let it show. She had known Dwalin for a few years now—he was close with Thorin and was seen almost everywhere he was. A gruff looking dwarf, but she would not deny that he was rather nice on the eyes. Dis assumed that he would never find interest in a dwarrowdam like herself; unlike other dames, she had much softer features on her face and had been given more curves to her shape after the birth of her sons. She hummed softly, “It would be rude to deny the Captain of the Guard a dance,” trying not to sound too surprised, too nervous, or too eager for that matter.

Thorin glanced down towards her and offered her his arm, “We should not keep him waiting.” Dis didn’t answer but took his arm in her own and allowed Thorin to lead her through the crowd of dancing dwarves towards the proud dwarrow.

It was odd for Dis to see Dwalin in such formal attire and not his usual armor with dull browns and greys. Instead, he wore ivory tunic with a forest green coat faint traces of gold linings. His pants were a simple brown as well as his boots, and his braids were groomed in an interesting fashion.

He bowed to her, to which she returned a curtsey and offered him her hand. Dwalin glanced over to Thorin, obviously searching for his approval. Thorin nodded, turning on his heel and walked back into the crowd. The soldier took her hand and led her out to the floor.

The first few moments were silent for the pair as they danced. It was only when Dwalin accidentally stepped on her foot that he actually spoke quick apologies and Dis could have sworn she saw him blush. She smiled, “It’s alright, you’re not the first.”

This seemed to calm Dwalin, but kept him aware of where he was placing his feet. She gave him a curious look when she realized that he wasn’t looking at her, “Are you alright?” Dis questioned him in a soft tone and he simply blinked at her before blushing furiously once more. She couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face, “You’re nervous! Oh Dwalin, that’s a silly thing to be, especially around me.”

She could see it in his posture, all stiff and no room for movement, Dis let out a sigh, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous, my friend. Is there something that troubles you?”

“I’m not a very good dancer,” Dwalin grumbled, more keen on watching his own footwork rather than look at Dis’ face. With a dainty hand, she lifted her hand from his shoulder and brought it to his jaw, wanting to carefully nudge it up. His gaze snapped up to meet hers and she smiled,

“If you permit it, perhaps I can show you then,” she spoke, dropping her hand back to his shoulder, “But first you must relax! Like stone, you are,” she teased. Thankfully Dwalin was a quick learner or Dis was certain she would have ended up with broken toes before the end of the night.

“You know, you’re not that bad at this. A little rough around the edges but with practice, you’ll do just fine,” Dis smiled.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Dwalin blurted out, his face reddening and Dis’ cheeks grew pink as she began to chew on her lower lip. “My apologies, your grace, it was--.”

“Thank you, Dwalin. You may be the only sincere one here.”

Silence fell upon them as they danced and for a moment, Dis allowed herself a moment of peace and freedom, losing herself in the movements. Her eyes were closed, her hands never once leaving Dwalin, trusting him fully.

It was only when the music had stopped that the princess had opened her eyes to see Dwalin watching her with a faint smile, “I don’t think I’ve seen ya’ this happy in a long time.” Once more the music played again, drawing the attention away from the captain and the princess.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dis replied, hesitating to pull herself away from the gruff dwarrow.

“Don’t lie to me, Dis. I know ya’ better than that,” Dwalin spoke, “I can see it in your eyes.”

She looked down to her feet, pulling her hands from him, folding them neatly in front of herself, “I must tend to my sons.” She had been about to turn on her heel when Dwalin made a grab for her wrist and she gasped, snapping her head up to meet his gaze,

“I can make you happy, Dis.”

However faint it may have been, a light had shined in Dis’ eyes as she watched Dwalin speak. What felt like the beginnings of tears formed in her eyes and she smiled brightly, whispering sweetly, “I know you can. You already have.” Without much thought, Dis reached her hands up to Dwalin’s head and pulled it down to touch her forehead with his.

Reluctantly, Dis pulled away, finally letting go of his face while the dancers continued to move on by them, not giving a care in the world. Slowly, she took a few paces back and finally turned on her heel. The sea of dwarves parted for her as she took time to walk towards the throne, taking each step with pride and regality. Her head was held high and hands folded neatly in front of her as she walked up the steps towards the throne.

It wasn’t until she sat down that she realized that she had acquired two little followers. A gentle smile appeared on her lips as her youngest son tugged at the fabric of her dress, “Yes, my ghivashith?” Kili simply raised his arms with a yawn. With a laugh, she hoisted the little brunette up unto her lap while her elder son stood at her side, watching the two of them with protective eyes. She let out a soft sigh as he nuzzled against her form, quietly petting Kili’s hair, “Tired, are you? Well then it’s time to put you to bed then.” Positioning the boy in her arm, she lifted herself from her seat and attempted to sneak away from the party without drawing too much attention. Her little blonde son ran up next to her, grabbing at her free hand as they walked out of the hall.

“Amad?” Fili spoke in a hushed voice, waiting for Dis to turn her attention to him, “Are you alright?”

She gave his hand a light squeeze before glancing back over her shoulder—Fili did the same but did not know what his mother was looking for, Fili called for his mother’s attention once more. She straightened herself, glancing down towards both of her sons, and then lifted her gaze, walking on. 

“With you boys,” Dis smiled, “I’m perfectly happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ghivashith - treasure that is young
> 
> Thanks to the neo-khuzdul dictionary!


End file.
